stepcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Rage
Sigurd struggles with a flare vibe, Claud flounders and doesn't know what to do, but manages to keep it (mostly) together. Initial Setting: Sigurd's home (in Square District), sometime in the day before work Timeline: Preceded by Square Dance Lessons Followed by Patch *Claud likes his collar .__. *Claud .__. <3 *Claud tries to wear it around the house as much as possible. *Sigurd It's nice B| *Claud hopeful smile? <:3c *Sigurd =_= *Claud :m> Where's the music? *Sigurd starts off playing a soft song but after a minute, it starts sounding disoriented and angry. *Claud Oh ok there it is--WOAH what is going on?? He grits his teeth and keeps cleaning, *Sigurd might just be having a bad day. It felt bad that he hadn't wanted to talk to him about it. *Sigurd stops playing and tries not to be a sobbing mess as he sits there frustrated. *Claud is perplexed by the silence once again as the "music" suddenly cuts off. He can't help it as he instinctively reaches out through their connection and senses a lot of unusual anger and frustration. /That wasn't there before.../ Worried now he goes to the practice room and hesitates there, listening, unsure of how to help. *Sigurd sits there as he stares at the wall. He's so angry he could just punch a hole in the wall but he doesn't. /What's wrong with me? Am I finally turning into my father.../ His eyes sink a little. *Claud The anger is practically stifling and Claud has to try to help. He knocks quietly and pushes the door open a little. "Sigurd? May I come in?" *Sigurd "If you want, I guess." he replies with a soft hiss. *Claud he holds up his hands in the common gesture for direct connection, "Can I take a look? Maybe I can figure something out." *Sigurd "I don't know if that's a good idea..." He looked at *Claud with his nose partially scrunched up and brows furrowed. *Claud "It probably isn't," he smiles halfheartedly, "but I gotta know if I can help you in any way." *Sigurd "Fine... but don't you go digging too deep." His eyes narrowed slightly as he held his hands out. *Claud nods, no longer smiling, and presses their palms together. He is instantly struck by how very different this feels. It's like this Sigurd is a completely different person form the one he knows and loves. /It's gotta be a flare thing,/ there is nothing calm or serene about his mental-emotional state. *Sigurd tries his best to stay still as he randomly lets out some low grunts every now and then. His breathing is heavier than usual. *Claud is starting to suspect what is going on here... /Sigurd, how often do you use your vibe on yourself?/ *Claud /Your calming vibe, I mean./ *Sigurd "What? I don't know. I suppose maybe it just seeps out at a slowly rate. How the heck do I know these things?" *Claud He's just scared and hurting, he has to tell himself. /Well, suppose that calming vibe was taken away and replaced with something else...?/ Something the exact opposite a... a rage vibe? Could it really be? *Sigurd mumbles a little as his thoughts become disjointed and unfocused. "Gah... I guess." *Claud know what he has to do. omo He takes a deep breath and starts draining Sigurd's vibe away. What he wasn't prepared for was the pain. It hurts. A /lot/. *Sigurd is unble to think clearly and pulls his hands away before realizing that probably wasn't a good idea. Claud did mention something about not breaking connections suddenly, didn't he? Claud it'll feel like a mental static shock. not really painful, but not pleasant either. Sigurd D8 *Claud is so engrossed with pulling all of that hot, angry energy out of Sigurd, and then converting it, rendering it harmless, that he doesn't realize that Sigurd is pulling his hands away until--too late, the psychic backlash hits him harder than usual and he crumples from the pain of it all. He barely catches himself with a hand on the piano, heart hammering fast, a cold sweat springing out on his skin. *Sigurd looks at Claud, "I'm sorry but... don't you dare do that again without asking me." He swallows hard, unsure if he should approach. Slowly, he walks over and puts a a hand on to Claud's shoulder, "I'm... sorry." He meant it sincerely but it still sounded angry. *Claud is still shaking from the pain and the exertion. He looks up at Sigurd, shocked, hurt, not understanding. It would have hurt less if Sigurd had just slapped him. He looks down, tears springing to his eyes, no damnit not now! He tries to fight down his own emotions, be reasonable he doesn't really mean what he's saying... right? When he speaks again his voice is hoarse and tight, "There's something wrong with your vibe, it's like... pus in a wound. It's gotta be drained away." *Sigurd "Leave my vibe to me... it's one of the few things I truly own that hasn't been ripped away from me." He stares at Claud, his eyes distant. "Just let me be miserable, at least I'll still have my pride." He suddenly buries his face in his hands, shaking his head, "No, no, no. This isn't me. This isn't okay. There is no solution where no one is hurt." *Claud hung his head, Sigurd was right. "This isn't your vibe, you shouldn't have to bear it." So that's how it was, huh? How much of this was Sigurd, and how much wasn't? *Sigurd "A corruption of my vibe is still my vibe." He wheezes a little, "This surely is my punishment for holding in all my anger. I'm an ugly person, just as any other." He down at his feet, ashamed, disgusted, hating himself more openly now. *Claud "Shut up. No you aren't." he stands on his own, albeit wobbily. "This is just chance and misbehaving cosmic phenomena. It's not you. We'll figure something out." *Sigurd looks at Claud, "And what if this is truly what I am if I don't have my regular vibe?" His teeth gritted. He always did wonder if the vibe had been with him too long and if it just left one day, would he not be gentle anymore? *Claud he doubted it but... he gulped. "Then we'll work through it. You don't have to live like this if you don't want to." *Sigurd crumbles on to the floor, hugging his knees. He wasn't sure what to believe, what to be sure of... he just knew he was feeling angry about all the things he's gone through. *Claud "Can, can I hold you?" Even if it meant getting hurt, he still wanted to try to help. *Sigurd "... depends if you're going to try any funny business." *Claud his heart sinks, "Sigurd..." he chides, exasperated, still not understanding why what he did was wrong. *Sigurd "I just... things are really confusing right now in my head...!" *Claud nods his understanding. "Should I just... give you some space for now, then?" *Sigurd rubs his head, "I don't know..." He sniffled a little, "You should stay here." *Claud "Okay," he nods again and sits on the floor, facing Sigurd. He would keep his distance until instructed otherwise. He couldn't break now. He couldn't. Sigurd would only use it as fuel to torture himself more. He wiped a tear away, trying to make it look like he was brushing some hair out of his face. *Sigurd "I need you to look after the lounge for a day or two. Until things change back." He breathes deeply, "Take care of yourself and Neo, don't worry about me." *Claud nods, "I can do that. Except that last part. I'll always worry about you." He puts on what he hopes is a brave face and a reassuring smile. *Sigurd "I'll be back soon... I just... I can't stay here and hurt you." He stands up, "I know something isn't right with me right now and I would rather just... be alone and damage inanimate objects." *Claud looks up at him, shocked, "Bwuh, you're, you're leaving?" Maybe it was for the best... after all he was graciously far away with the Phoenix incident. But still, what if something happened to him? *Sigurd "Just listen." His voice is firm, "I can't stay here or I might do something I will regret to you or the pup." His stance was straight and stiff, showing that he was entirely serious, "I know what I am doing and you have to just trust me on this." *Claud nods and stands, still shaky. "Okay." he sighs, "Okay. I trust you. Just, just call me if you need help, alright?" *Sigurd "I will. I'm really sorry, I swear I will make this up to you but my head feels like it's going to burst and I don't want that to happen here." He opened the door and walked out then went to the bedroom. He started stripping down and exchanged his dress shirt and dress pants for torn jeans, a t-shirt, and a hoodie. *Claud hovered in the doorway, in shock that this was even happening. *Sigurd went to his usual suit jacket and dug around in the inner pockets, pulling something out and putting it into the inner pocket of the hoodie. "I'm really sorry." Sigurd He took his pistol with him incase >o> Claud that's good... maybe >m> *Claud shakes his head and manages a tepid smile, "It's fine. Well, it's not /fine/, but, well, I understand." he nods a few more times, trying to convince himself. Anxiety was twisting around in his stomach like a parasite. *Sigurd "Would it ease your mind if I stayed with someone you knew? Like Abelard?" *Claud takes a deep breath, "Yeah," he can't look him in the eye. "Or anyone really, just so someone's lookin' out for you." *Sigurd "I swear I will make this up to you." He grabbed a small gym bag from his closet, filling it with a few clothing items. "I'll stay with someone, don't worry." *Claud waves a hand weakly, " 's fine, it's not your fault." He was taking carefully controlled breaths now, desperately trying to remain calm. *Sigurd zips up the bag and slings it on to his shoulder, pulling his hood up. He gulps and takes his recognizable glasses off, walking over to set them carefully into Claud's hands. "I only hope this will last a day." *Claud nods, and wraps his fingers gently around the glasses, happy for just that small physical contact. "Be careful." *Sigurd "You too." He pecks Claud quickly on the forehead and runs downstairs to get his shoes on. *Claud He can't follow him. He walks over to the vanity and sets the glasses down carefully. His heart is pounding so loud but he listens for the sound of the door. *Sigurd gets his shoes on and opens the door, staring out for a moment. /You'll hate yourself if you stay. You'll hate yourself if you go./ He takes a deep breath, /There's no way to win./ He takes a step outside and closes the door behind him, running off without looking back. In his head it made so much sense to want to get away to not hurt *Claud but in his heart, it made no sense at all. *Claud remembering too late, he runs to the top of the stairs and calls, "I love--" the door slams shut, "... you." Unable to take any more he sits on the top step and buries his face in his hands. He never properly apologized for doing the same thing to him. How much this hurt! He couldn't stop shaking, but he tried to at least keep the sobs quiet, lest Sigurd could still hear. /Please, god, keep him safe./ Category:RP Category:Claud Category:Sigurd Category:Solar Flares